


The Losers on Twitter

by youaintreddie (tylerose)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: :), A lot of cursing, ANYWAY STAN AND EDDIE ARE ALIVE AND HAPPY AND GAY!!!!, Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh Loves Ben Hanscom, Beverly Marsh and Ben Hanscom are married, Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Don't ask me whats going on with patty and audra I don't KNOW, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Tozier - Freeform, Everybody Lives, Everyone Has a Crush on Bill Denbrough, Everyone Loves Bill Denbrough, F/M, Famous Bill Denbrough, Famous Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Mike Hanlon, Gay Richie Tozier, Humor, I love them all so much ngl, I mean it's RICHIE, I might make this into a stanlonbrough story too later??? we'll see, Losers groupchat, M/M, Pansexual Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Social Media AU, Stanley Uris Lives, Twitter, Twitter Stan, also bichie bromance because I love their friendship so much, ben is the smartest and the dumbest loser at the same time and I love him so much, eddie is alive, groupchat au, idk if georgie will show up but lets say he's alive, or attempt at humor at least, richie's fans, stan is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerose/pseuds/youaintreddie
Summary: dick tozier ✔@trashmouthsooo tonight at 5am eddie found me eating his cereal and I’m scaredEddie Tozier ✔ @EddieTozierOn an unrelated note is anyone looking for a freakishly tall comedian who makes dick jokes all the time because there’s one in my living room for some reason and I’m trying to get rid of himBeverly Marsh ✔ @bevmarshI’m really not interested but I’m curious how much would you sell him forEddie Tozier ✔ @EddieTozierI’ll give u ten dollars if you take himBig Bill ✔ @billdenbroughthats… definitely not how selling works eddie
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 23
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I have no idea what this is tbh???  
> benverly and reddie are already married from the beggining... and I'm pretty sure Bill's divorced. I think this might end up having some stan/bill/mike in it too?? I don't even know. anyway this is the good old social media au, aka all the losers are alive and well after defeating pennywise, and now twitter stan loves them  
> the first chapter is ONLY losers club interracting but dw we'll have the fans' reactions in the next chapters  
> leave a kuddo?? a comment mayhaps?? they make me really happy sjskjs thankssss <3333

**dick tozier ✔@trashmouth**  
sooo tonight at 5am eddie found me eating his cereal and I’m scared

 **Eddie Tozier ✔ @EddieTozier**  
**Reblogging from @trashmouth**  
On an unrelated note is anyone looking for a freakishly tall comedian who makes dick jokes all the time because there’s one in my living room for some reason and I’m trying to get rid of him

 **Beverly Marsh ✔ @bevmarsh**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier**  
I’m really not interested but I’m curious how much would you sell him for

 **Eddie Tozier ✔ @EddieTozier**  
**Replying to @bevmarsh**  
I’ll give u ten dollars if you take him

 **Big Bill ✔ @billdenbrough**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh**  
thats… definitely not how selling works eddie

 **Eddie Tozier ✔ @EddieTozier**  
**Replying to @bevmarsh @billdenbrough**  
What would you know about selling stuff mister denbrough stay out of this

 **Stan Uris @StanleyUris**  
**Replying to @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @EddieTozier**  
As an accountant I can say Bill is right. You’re an idiot, @EddieTozier.

 **Eddie Tozier ✔ @EddieTozier**  
**Replying to @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris**  
You too, Stan??? I hate all of u

 **Beverly Marsh ✔ @bevmarsh**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @billdenbrough @StanleyUris**  
Eddie stop using both “u” and “you” in the same tweet u fucking gremlin

 **dick tozier ✔@trashmouth**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris**  
HEY HEY HEY WHAT’S HAPPENING HERE WHY ARE YOU CALLING MY HUSBAND AN IDIOT AND A GREMLIN I’M THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO CALL HIM THAT

 **dick tozier ✔@trashmouth**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris**  
nevermind I just read his tweets and apparently hes trying to give me away. go on, call him a grmlin (as if he could ever get rid of me. u fool.)

 **Stan Uris @StanleyUris**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @trashmouth**  
Grmlin

 **Mike @MikeHanlon27**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth**  
Grmlin

 **Big Bill ✔ @billdenbrough**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27**  
Grmlin

 **dick tozier ✔@trashmouth**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @MikeHanlon27**  
wow can’t believe I’m being bullied on twitter I’m gonna report all of u

 **Eddie Tozier ✔ @EddieTozier**  
**Replying to @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27**  
But then you won’t have any friends

 **dick tozier ✔@trashmouth**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @MikeHanlon27**  
well shit u got me there

 **Ben Hanscom ✔ @benHanscom**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27**  
I’ll be your friend Richie!!!!!!

 **dick tozier ✔@trashmouth**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
wow would you look at that!! The only valid Loser!!

 **Ben Hanscom ✔ @benHanscom**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27**  
All the Losers are valid!!!!!!

 **dick tozier ✔@trashmouth**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
**@bevmarsh** can I marry your husband pls

 **Big Bill ✔ @billdenbrough**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
wow mood

 **Eddie Tozier ✔ @EddieTozier**  
**Replying to @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
I’d be jealous but honestly same

 **Beverly Marsh ✔ @bevmarsh**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
Is EVERYONE in love with my husband???

 **Mike @MikeHanlon27**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @benHanscom**  
yes

 **Beverly Marsh ✔ @bevmarsh**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
Wow mikey you too???

 **Mike @MikeHanlon27**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @benHanscom**  
In my defence,  
I’m gay.

 **Big Bill ✔ @billdenbrough**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
Valid. Also mood.

 **Eddie Tozier ✔ @EddieTozier**  
**Replying to @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
Literally all bill says is “I’m better than you” and “mood”

 **Big Bill ✔ @billdenbrough**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
Literally all eddie says is “Richie is annoying” and “don’t call me eds”

 **Beverly Marsh ✔ @bevmarsh**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
EXPOSED

 **dick tozier ✔@trashmouth**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
normally I’d be defending eddie but he was trying to sell me earlier so DRAG HIM BILLIAM

 **Eddie Tozier ✔ @EddieTozier**  
**Replying to @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
I hate you all so much

 **dick tozier ✔@trashmouth**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
awww eduardo no you don’t

 **Eddie Tozier ✔ @EddieTozier**  
**Replying to @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
……………………………no I don’t *sighs*

 **Stan Uris @StanleyUris**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
Can you PLEASE shut the fuck up this isn’t a groupchat I’m getting so many notifications!!

 **Mike @MikeHanlon27**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @benHanscom**  
DID STAN JUST USE TWO EXCLAMATION POINTS

 **Big Bill ✔ @billdenbrough**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
Oh my god he did we’re all doomed

 **dick tozier ✔@trashmouth**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
I just realized stan is like the anti-ben bc he never uses more than one “!” and ben always uses lots of “!”

 **Ben Hanscom ✔ @benHanscom**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27**  
That’s not true Richie!!!!! I don’t always use lots of them!!!!!!!

 **Ben Hanscom ✔ @benHanscom**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27**  
Wait omg!!!!! I do!!!!!!

 **Beverly Marsh ✔ @bevmarsh**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
**@benHanscom** I literally love you so much

 **Eddie Tozier ✔ @EddieTozier**  
**Replying to @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
Yes bev you love your husband we KNOW

 **Beverly Marsh ✔ @bevmarsh**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
EDDIE U HYPOCRITE??? THE AMOUNT OF TIMES I’VE LISTENED TO YOU TALK ABOUT RICHIE IS HONESTLY INSANE

 **Eddie Tozier ✔ @EddieTozier**  
**Replying to @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
Yeah well at least my husband is funny

 **Beverly Marsh ✔ @bevmarsh**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
Oh do NOT start this again my husband remains supERIOR (no offense Richie you’re still my bestie)

 **dick tozier ✔@trashmouth**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
None taken mrs marsh I, too, believe your husband is the superior loser

 **Eddie Tozier ✔ @EddieTozier**  
**Replying to @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
SHUT UP RICH I’M TRYING TO DEFEND YOUR HONOR

 **dick tozier ✔@trashmouth**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
AWWWWW THAT’S ADORABLE SPAGHEDS

 **Eddie Tozier ✔ @EddieTozier**  
**Replying to @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
DON’T CALL ME ADORABLE

 **Big Bill ✔ @billdenbrough**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
LOOK AT THE FOUR OF THEM BEING THE TWO CUTEST COUPLES IN HISTORY I LOVE MY FRIENDS SO MUCH

 **Mike @MikeHanlon27**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @benHanscom**  
Shipper Bill strikes again

 **Eddie Tozier ✔ @EddieTozier**  
**Replying to @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
Bill ships benverly and reddie SO BAD remember how he screamed into a pillow and threw confetti at us when we kissed for the first time

 **Stan Uris @StanleyUris**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
Did you just say “reddie” and “benverly”? What are you, a twelve years old teen girl? (also we love you too Bill <3)

 **Big Bill ✔ @billdenbrough**  
**Replaying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
<3

 **Beverly Marsh ✔ @bevmarsh**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
Stan u and I were literally the ones to come up with the ship names???

 **Stan Uris @StanleyUris**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
Oh really? You have no proof whatsoever. I don’t remember that happening. Doesn’t sound like me at all. How does it feel to be a liar Beverly

 **Beverly Marsh ✔ @bevmarsh**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
Well actually _[video of Stan, Bev and Bill, a few years younger, at Stan’s; Bev and Stan are yelling various ship names while Bill applauds and eats Lucky Charms on the couch]_

 **Stan Uris @StanleyUris**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
Fuck.

 **Big Bill ✔ @billdenbrough**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
Omg that was so awesome I remember!!! We were the only ones Richie had told about his feelings for eddie it was our RESPONSIBILITY to find them a shipname. They were always the cutest couple to ever cute

 **Mike @MikeHanlon27**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @benHanscom**  
OKAY we got it!!!! ben loves bev!! Bev loves ben!! Richie loves eddie! Eddie loves Richie!!! You guys are adorable!!! Bill ships you!!! WE BEEN KNEW!!! can we focus on the fact that stan used two “!” and an EMOJI what do u think that means I’m scared!!

 **Beverly Marsh ✔ @bevmarsh**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
He’s going to murder you all rest in pieces douchebags

 **Eddie Tozier ✔ @EddieTozier**  
**Replying to @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
what tells you he won’t murder YOU too bev?? Especially after that video???

 **Big Bill ✔ @billdenbrough**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
Bold of you to assume Beverly can die

 **Mike @MikeHanlon27**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @benHanscom**  
Stan would win in a fight against any of us but definitely not bev

 **dick tozier ✔@trashmouth**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
stan wouldn’t try it he knows red is too powerful

 **Ben Hanscom ✔ @benHanscom**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27**  
Because I won’t let him!!!!!!!!!! No one is killing anyone!!!!!!

 **Mike @MikeHanlon27**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @benHanscom**  
Ben you are the purest person on this planet

 **Big Bill ✔ @billdenbrough**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @bevmarsh @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
If Richie won’t steal your man @bevmarsh I will

 **Beverly Marsh ✔ @bevmarsh**  
**Replying to @EddieTozier @billdenbrough @StanleyUris @trashmouth @MikeHanlon27 @benHanscom**  
I can’t even blame you cause I’d do the same if I were you tbh


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dick tozier ✔@trashmouth  
> you’re trying to avoid the question because you don’t want everyone to know about my monster dong
> 
> Big Bill ✔ @billdenbrough  
> I’m considering blocking richie
> 
> Eddie Tozier ✔ @EddieTozier  
> Can’t blame you, we all have at some point

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

My new book THAT is finally out!! You can buy it online here or at your favorite library (and if it doesn’t sell it then it shouldn’t be your favorite just saying *side eyes emoji*)

**Beverly Marsh** **✔** **@bevmarsh**

**Replying to @billdenbrough**

The Losers already know what it’s like to fight a demonic entity in the sewers, but if you want to find out go read it!!!

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough**

I’ve read it and my fav character is the one called ricky. If u wanna know about ricky’s giant wang go read ^

**Eddie Tozier** **✔** **@EddieTozier**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @trashmouth**

Richie will you please stop talking about your dick for ONE second. Anyway everyone should go read it to find out if bill learned how to write endings!!

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @EddieTozier**

are you going to DENY the fact that ricky has a giant wang eds

**Eddie Tozier** **✔** **@EddieTozier**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @trashmouth**

That’s not my name, and that’s not the point

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @EddieTozier**

you’re trying to avoid the question because you don’t want everyone to know about my monster dong

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

**Replying to @trashmouth @EddieTozier**

I’m considering blocking richie

**Eddie Tozier** **✔** **@EddieTozier**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @trashmouth**

Can’t blame you, we all have at some point

**Mike @MikeHanlon27**

**Replying to @billdenbrough**

The story is so good we’re so proud of you Bill!!! Go read it everyone!!

**Stan Uris @StanleyUris**

**Replying to @billdenbrough**

As sad as it was, the ending was surprisingly good, for ONCE.

**Ben Hanscom** **✔** **@benHanscom**

**Replying to @billdenbrough**

I loved the ending!!!!!!! It was so sad but so good!!!!! my favorite character is bettany!!!!

**Beverly Marsh** **✔** **@bevmarsh**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom**

Aww ben that’s so sweet ily

**Ben Hanscom** **✔** **@benHanscom**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @bevmarsh**

I love you too!!! but what did I say that was sweet??

**Mike @MikeHanlon27**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh**

BEN OH MY GOD??

**Ben Hanscom** **✔** **@benHanscom**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27**

What????

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27**

ben what did u think of the character called bane just curious

**Ben Hanscom** **✔** **@benHanscom**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth**

He should definitely have confessed to Bettany sooner the way he was pining over her made me so frustrated!!!!!

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

**Replying to @benHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth**

I’M DYING

**Beverly Marsh** **✔** **@bevmarsh**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth**

OH MY GOD???

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @EddieTozier**

and what did u think about ricky

**Mike @MikeHanlon27**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @trashmouth @EddieTozier**

RICHIE STOP

**Eddie Tozier** **✔** **@EddieTozier**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth**

RICHIE NO

**Ben Hanscom** **✔** **@benHanscom**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier**

Oh he was so funny!!!!!! And I loved his relationship with Edmund so much!!!!!!! They were such good friends it was heartbreaking when Edmund *SPOILERS* got impaled at the end!!!!!!!

**Eddie Tozier** **✔** **@EddieTozier**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth**

OH MY GOD BEN U DUMBASS

**Stan Uris @StanleyUris**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier**

I literally can’t believe what I’m reading. Please tell me I’m having an extremely weird dream.

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

 **Replying to @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier** **@StanleyUris**

I CAN’T BREATHE

**Mike @MikeHanlon27**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

DID HE JUST SAY GOOD FRIENDS

**Ben Hanscom** **✔** **@benHanscom**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

Why is everyone yelling!!!!!!

**Beverly Marsh** **✔** **@bevmarsh**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

Ben. Love of my life. Angel of my existence. Do you really not see why bettany, will, ricky, edmund, bane, mitch and steve might sound familiar

**Ben Hanscom** **✔** **@benHanscom**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

I’m so confused

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

**Replying to @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

I’M LITERALLY DYING THAT’S IT BEN KILLED ME IT’S OVER

**Mike @MikeHanlon27**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

HOW IS BEN THE SMARTEST OF US ALL BUT HE ALSO DIDN’T NOTICE WHAT “THAT” IS ABOUT

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

I’M STILL NOT OVER THE “THEY WERE SUCH GOOD FRIENDS” BIT THIS IS THE FUNNIEST CRAP I’VE EVER READ

**Eddie Tozier** **✔** **@EddieTozier**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @StanleyUris**

That tweet was funnier than your entire career **@trashmouth**

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

bold of you to assume I won’t talk about that tweet in my next show **@EddieTozier**

**Ben Hanscom** **✔** **@benHanscom**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

I’M STILL CONFUSED CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN

**Stan Uris @StanleyUris**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier**

Since everyone is too busy yelling at each other, let me give you a clue, Ben. THAT is a book about a group of friend composed of Will Daniel, Bettany Marshall, Ricky Tesla, Edmund Karler, Bane Halley and Steve Ugo. 1/2

**Stan Uris @StanleyUris**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier**

The seven of them defeat THAT, a demonic creature living in the sewers of the town they live in who eats children. Is it clearer now? 2/2

**Ben Hanscom** **✔** **@benHanscom**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

WAIT, IS “THAT” ABOUT US?????

**Eddie Tozier** **✔** **@EddieTozier**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @StanleyUris**

FUCKING FINALLY

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

**Replying to @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

I CAN’T BREATHE I CAN’T BREATHE I CAN’T BREATHE I’M DYING THIS IS SO FUNNY I’M DYING

**Mike @MikeHanlon27**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

STAN, YOU, AND I WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMART ONES HOW DARE YOU ABANDON US BEN

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

ben I can’t believe you didn’t realize it was me when a hilarious character called ricky tesla with a massive dick showed up

**Stan Uris @StanleyUris**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier**

Ricky’s dick is literally NEVER mentioned in the entire book Richie.

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

bullshit of course it is there’s an entire chapter about it

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

**Replying to @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

As the author I can confirm two entire chapters are actually a metaphor about Richie’s dick and ass I thought it was clear sorry to disappoint my fans

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

so the chapter “the deep sewers” WAS about my asshole wasn’t it

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

**Replying to @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

I thought that was obvious

**Stan Uris @StanleyUris**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier**

Bill don’t encourage him

**Beverly Marsh** **✔** **@bevmarsh**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

Stan, Bill isn’t encouraging anything, it’s not his fault if you can’t understand the subtext in a book.

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

yeah stan I thought you were smarter than this you can’t even read between the lines in a book that was OBVIOUSLY an ode to my dick. mike, I guess now you’re officially the only smart loser.

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

**Replying to @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

I’m disappointed Stan, have you even read my book or were you just pretending?? because the metaphor was insanely clear

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

billiam this is why you’re my favorite loser and my best friend

**Ben Hanscom** **✔** **@benHanscom**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

Wait I’m confused again were the sewers actually a metaphor???

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

I take it back big bill you’re still my best friend but ben is my favorite loser

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

**Replying to @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

Fair he’s my favorite too after that tweet

**Beverly Marsh** **✔** **@bevmarsh**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

Ben do you actually think he wrote an entire chapter of the book about richie’s asshole

**Ben Hanscom** **✔** **@benHanscom**

**Replying to @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

I mean it’s Bill I wouldn’t be surprised

**Mike @MikeHanlon27**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

fair

**Stan Uris @StanleyUris**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier**

I was going to yell about how dumb all of you are but I actually realized that Bill would absolutely make a bet with Richie about writing a chapter focused on his dick.

**Beverly Marsh** **✔** **@bevmarsh**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

Hey **@billdenbrough** if “the deep sewers” was the one about the asshole which one is the dick chapter

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

**Replying to @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

“the magic stick” obviously

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

BEV I THOUGHT IT WAS OBVIOUS

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

**Replying to @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

Yeah it was so obvious I’m starting to think none of you actually read the book except richie pff fake fans

**Eddie Tozier** **✔** **@EddieTozier**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @StanleyUris**

I leave my phone in my room for ten minutes, TEN MINUTES, I hear my idiot husband laughing so hard he falls from his chair upstairs, run to see if he’s okay, and find THIS on his phone. Okay.

**Beverly Marsh** **✔** **@bevmarsh**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

Eddie don’t be jealous I’m sure bill will write a chapter about YOUR dick in his next book

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

**Replying to @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

Yeah dw I’m planning on writing a chapter about all of the losers’ dicks

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE’S DICK YOU WROTE ABOUT. HOW COULD YOU? IT’S OVER BETWEEN YOU AND ME

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

**Replying to @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

RICHIE NO

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

I SAW YOU WRITING ABOUT BEN’S DICK YESTERDAY

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

**Replying to @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

BUT RICHIE IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

I WON’T HESITATE BITCH

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

**Replying to @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

RICHIE I MIGHT WRITE A CHAPTER ABOUT ALL THE LOSERS’ DICKS BUT YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE’S ASSHOLE I’LL WRITE ABOUT

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

REALLY BRO?

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

**Replying to @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

YEAH BRO YOUR ASSHOLE IS SPECIAL TO ME

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

I LOVE YOU BRO

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

**Replying to @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

I LOVE YOU TOO BRO. NO HOMO THOUGH

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

OH COURSE BRO NO HOMO YOU CAN WRITE ABOUT MY ASSHOLE IN A NO HOMO WAY

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

**Replying to @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

BRO!!! <3 (no homo)

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

BRO <3 (no homo)

**Mike @MikeHanlon27**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

What the fuck

**Stan Uris @StanleyUris**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier**

Please never say bro again.

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

DENBRO

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

**Replying to @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

OMG BRO!!!

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

YOU’RE MY ONLY DENBRO, BRO (no homo)

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

**Replying to @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

BRO YOU’RE MY FAVORITE BRO (no homo)

**Ben Hanscom** **✔** **@benHanscom**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

Eddie aren’t you jealous

**Eddie Tozier** **✔** **@EddieTozier**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @StanleyUris**

Of course not they said no homo

**Beverly Marsh** **✔** **@bevmarsh**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

Bill your instagram bio literally says “I put the bi in bill” and Richie you literally made a Netflix special about being gay neither of you is allowed to say no homo EVER

**Mike @MikeHanlon27**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

I know you’re all focusing on the entire bro thing but can we talk about the fact that Bill pretends he’ll write about all of the Loser’s dicks?

**Eddie Tozier** **✔** **@EddieTozier**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @StanleyUris**

How are u planning on doing your research bill

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

**Replying to @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

THANK YOU FOR ASKING EDDIE! I’m actually meeting up with bev tomorrow so we can talk about ben’s dick.

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

my plans everytime the hanscoms invite me to their fancy place

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

**Replying to @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

Precisely, so none of them will suspect a thing.

**Eddie Tozier** **✔** **@EddieTozier**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @StanleyUris**

That still leaves me, mike and stan though

**dick tozier** **✔** **@trashmouth**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

dw eds I can give him the information he need for your chapter if you want ;)

**Eddie Tozier** **✔** **@EddieTozier**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @StanleyUris**

no

**Mike @MikeHanlon27**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

Bev are you feeling left out bc you won’t get a chapter

**Eddie Tozier** **✔** **@EddieTozier**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @StanleyUris**

EXCUSE U MIKEY? Bev has more big dick energy than all of us combined

**Stan Uris @StanleyUris**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier**

Eddie why do you know what big dick energy means?

**Eddie Tozier** **✔** **@EddieTozier**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @StanleyUris**

My husband is dumb and loves memes and I love him so I listen to him rant about memes

**Beverly Marsh** **✔** **@bevmarsh**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

Wow that’s adorable

**Mike @MikeHanlon27**

**Replying to @billdenbrough @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

Couple goals

**Big Bill** **✔** **@billdenbrough**

**Replying to @BenHanscom @bevmarsh @MikeHanlon27 @trashmouth @EddieTozier @StanleyUris**

Nothing more romantic than your s/o listening to your ted talk about memes at 3am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ben being the dumbest but also smartest loser is>>>  
> also I literally live for the bichie friendship ngl


End file.
